


Home Away From Home

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Secret Santa present for LaKillWished for: Yooran/happy/no AUI’m gonna be completely honest here, Yooran isn't really my thing. I didn’t want to disappoint you so of course I wrote it anyway, I just hope it turned out alright since I have no experience with the ship at all!I wish you a really great Christmas, and thank you for participating in this event! I really tried to cut back on the angst for this too lol





	Home Away From Home

Admittedly, it was a strange feeling to be spending Christmas away from his family. Yoosung had always celebrated the holiday with his parents, and this was the first time he’d told them he wasn’t coming home.

But he was grown up now, so it was okay, right?

As much as he’d wanted to see his family, he also refused to miss out on Saeran’s first Christmas. He couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like to have never had it before, to have never woken up to magic in the air and presents under the tree.

But after Saeran had missed out on it over 20 times, the blond was ready to do anything in his power to make this one count. He had a lot to make up for, after all!

Saeyoung had immediately offered to help, although he did pull pranks on him nonstop, he also managed to build the most amazing assortment of Christmas lights he’d ever seen. And they only burned down the house a very tiny bit, so it was a full success!

Besides that, he was also great at keeping Saeran busy. Not that Yoosung wanted him to be kept away from him in particular – after all, ever since he’d met his friend’s twin, he could definitely say his life had improved – but he wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.

At first he’d considered simply inviting the brothers to his family’s home, his parent’s wouldn’t have minded. But considering how hectic those gatherings tended to get, he’d quickly decided against it. Saeran would hardly feel comfortable in a house crowded with strangers, even if they were related to his boyfriend.

So instead they were going to have a small meet-up with the RFA members, and then celebrate with just the four of them: Him and Saeran, and Saeyoung with his girlfriend.

They were his family too now. And though of course he still loved the people he’d grown up with, he wouldn’t trade these new members for anything.

Even if they did get annoying with their constant pranks, he’d never expected to be falling for someone that looked so much like his friend. But Saeran was so different from his brother – aside from their looks, they were polar opposites in so many ways.

Saeran was quiet and reserved, but he was polite and kind, even if he’d had trouble showing it at first.

And, although he was older than him, it still made him feel less like the youngest RFA member when he was around him. He actually had more experience than someone else for once. Real-world experience, that was.

Even though Saeran had still kicked his butt in LOLOL upon his first try playing.

Surprisingly, he’d found himself enjoying those outings with the boy. Originally he’d only offered to hang out with him and take him to some places, to get him used to living a normal life, but soon he’d found himself calling him more and more often.

And he was really glad that Saeyoung had been happy about the news, and only teased them a medium amount.

Christmas away from his family would be a strange experience, but that didn’t have to mean it’d be a bad one.

He might not be wearing a hand-knitted sweater or be forced into helping to make Christmas dinner. He wouldn’t get buried under a pile of children, and he wouldn’t find as many presents as he usually did.

But he’d be spending Christmas with his lover and best friends, cuddled into a blanket with Saeyoung’s personal secret brew of hot cocoa, that actually tasted good.

He’d decorate the tree however he liked, and even if their dinner wouldn’t be as grand, it’d be special nonetheless.

And he’d get to see the lights of the tree reflecting in Saeran’s eyes, watch him experience the wonder of the holiday for the first time in his life.

Get to see him feel loved.

As much as he’d miss his family, it wasn’t like he’d be alone. On the contrary, he’d never been less alone in his life.

And however this Christmas would turn out, he knew for sure it’d be perfect. What else could it possibly be, if all of them were together?

Even if Saeyoung insisted on dressing up as Santa and bringing the presents through the chimney, there were worse ways to celebrate. And heck, those twins deserved some fun.

Christmas wasn’t for Yoosung to be getting goods and lots of food.

It was about being there for someone else, and making someone he loved smile, especially if it was rare.

That was the special part of it.

That was the magic.

And that’s what Christmas really is about, right?


End file.
